


The Awakening of Bella Swan

by Lady_Vyxen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Escape, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vyxen/pseuds/Lady_Vyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella wakes up and realizes that her life was not what she wanted it to be. She makes decision to leave Forks and run away from Edward and other Vampires as far as possible. She's scared but she feels alive for the first time in years. Will she escape? Will she keep her sanity and survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awakening of Bella Swan

**Chapter 1 - The Awakening**

Today is the day that I woke up.

I mean, I wake up every day, usually to see Edward's face and him looking at me. But today was different. Edward was not here, and today, it I felt like I woke up from a long trance.

Like I really woke up.

I realised that my life wasn't how I pictured it going at this point in my life. I don't know what caused it - but maybe it was some sort of vampire physic powers that affected my mind or something. I lived like someone else had decided what I should or should not do. Mostly, Edward made my decisions for me, and I let him stalk me, control me, pick whatever was good or wrong for me.

While most would consider a relationship like that abusive – because that's what it was – I decided to fall for the beauty of a cold corpse who was over one hundred years old that shouldn't even be on earth anymore. I didn't care before now that he influenced every aspect of my life and I didn't care that I had no friends besides his family. It was weird that my father didn't see what was happening to me. He didn't see that I was slipping away, that I was losing control over my life. That the life I led wasn't even mine anymore.

I couldn't even think of making plans that didn't include the Cullens because it would trigger Alice's visions. I changed my mind constantly, unable to make decision, but it was working on my favour.

Gods and whatever else! Why I didn't WAKE UP when Edward had left me? It was a perfect opportunity that I had wasted in trying to see him one more time by putting myself in mortal danger. For what!? A six month relationship with a monster that drank blood and would have, in all likeliness, would have killed me the first day we met in biology had he been able to read my mind.

His eyes transfixed me, and now I believed that they enslaved me. I would never look into his eyes again in my life. Even if it meant I would die by his hands.

I thought about the mortal danger that was the werewolves. Like I suspected, Edward and Alice were by my side within minutes.

I explained them that werewolves were planning something and only I and Alice could prevent it. It was essential that we went there together, just me and Alice.

I don't know if I'd ever been so nervous in my life before. We drove to La Push in Alice's yellow Porsche. The small blessing was that Edward agreed to let us go.

I concentrated on my anxiety.

It was as they waited for me. Alice was nervous, but she had every right to be. I would have refused to go if I was her. But she wasn't me and she relied on her unnatural agility and strength if it came down to a fight between her and the werewolves.

I nodded to her and she waited by the car while I walked over to Jacob. She couldn't hear what I said to him. At one point her eyes widened and I believe that she saw. That she really SAW.

But it was too late.

Werewolves ripped her apart within seconds, limb by limb. I knew what was happening but I refused to watch. Even if I thought that all of Forks was full of crazy people (including my father who turned a blind eye to everything that happened to me) I felt bad. Alice was the closest thing to a friend that I'd ever had, even if we didn't have much in common.

I could feel deep affection towards her, because she was always fair to me. But her loyalty belonged to Edward and she would have never let me escape. She had to be neutralised.

I sat on a tree trunk and cried. Sobs wracked my body but I was past caring. I had to leave this place and Alice was the only person who could make my life miserable. If I didn't dispose of her, I would never be able to leave this life behind. She would have her visions, and Edward would be able to follow me to the end of the world.

"You're safe now, she would never plot against you," I said to the werewolves. "I'm sad that it came to that, but when I had to choose between my friend's life and dozens of your lives, the choice was obvious."

There were murmurs, but finally Jacob stepped to the front. Oh God, his hands were still covered in her blood.

"Thank you, Bella," he said formally.

"I just want you to never tell Edward that I helped you and to never try to kill him."

I was sure that Edward was too powerful. He would kill them all.

As much as I hated all the abominations now, it felt horribly unfair get creatures who helped me killed. They could very well kill each other later when I not participated in that mess.

"I need to go back to him," I added. Then I went to the car - HER car - and drove towards Forks, but turned at the first available turn-off to never see that cursed town again.

* * *

Thanks to Artemis J. Halk (sweettears92) for beta reading this chapter


End file.
